


[arthurm] Sugar Daddy [wolves x hard candy] [2]  -the end

by Cainkenobi



Series: 【Arthurm】Sugar Daddy [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Hard Candy (2006), Wolves (2014)
Genre: ABO, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainkenobi/pseuds/Cainkenobi
Summary: 狼人镇的Connor x 水果硬糖的恋童癖Jeff，abo设定，私设如山，强行一个世界。





	[arthurm] Sugar Daddy [wolves x hard candy] [2]  -the end

**Author's Note:**

> warning:主要角色恋童癖警告，三观不正，少儿不宜。不适误入

Sugar daddy   
[2]  
“听说你很喜欢孩子，不如为我生一个。”

狼人俯下身，炙热的吐息带着满溢出的信息素。

Jeff听到了对方说出的话之后几乎忘记了挣扎，他的大脑缓慢地转动着，试图将一串单词排列成自己可以理解的方式，只可惜并不是所有语言都能构成双关。他睁大了双眼，无措地微张着水润的唇，那副模样在狼人眼中足够诱人。

与Alpha结合，并生下孩子，这就是自然的循环。迟来数十年落在Jeff身上，作为逃避造物者制定的规律的惩罚，他接下来所要承受的似乎也比普通的omega要来的强烈。自从因为分化不得不与吉奈尔分开之后，他对于自身的第二性别产生了厌恶甚至于想要逃避的心态。

他凭借天赋与远超他人所想的努力成为了一个优秀的摄影师，因此可以名正言顺地比常人孤僻一些，独自拥有着所有空旷的房间与密室来专心自己的“艺术”。他从不间断地给自己注射抑制剂，从日常足以从正规渠道得到的攻击，到不得不伪装了自己之后去黑市采购。

他近乎自虐的自律使发情期的苗头从未能有一丝显现，但人无法欺骗自己的内心，他总得为此付出代价。也许是有过量的药物对他产生了一些影响，也许是他对于未分化的状态渴望与执念太过，总之一切受过的苦与无法抑制的欲埋藏在心底，最终酝酿成了一种无法被原谅的罪责。

现在一切都终止了，Jeff花了十数年为自己营造的完美梦境就被眼前这个彻头彻尾的野蛮人突然打碎。

Jeff无法抑制内心的恨，这种灼烧了他理智的情绪甚至将积年覆上的伪装终于撕出一道口子，让那埋藏在心中的一切都迟来地见了天日。

Connor搭在人腰侧的手暂时停了下来，他从猎物的眼里终于看到了一些能比他本身的性别、以及这具美妙的身体更有吸引力的东西。

投过来的眼神中只有纯粹的恨，终于不再是各种虚伪的臣服或暂时 示弱，蓝色的瞳孔最深处似乎燃起了一把深海也无法吞没的火焰。长居山林的Connor再熟悉不过这种感觉，他毫不怀疑假如自己再继续下去，对方一定会以最熟悉的格斗技巧向自己发动攻击。

他从鼻腔中发出一声意味不明的哼笑，轻易拨开人被蹭得宽松的衣物掐上柔韧的腰，这具身体在掌下明显一颤，被粗糙指腹抚过的地方已经已开始泛起粉红。这就是Omega的本性，无论他接受与否。

突如其来的外力打断了Connor想要继续下去的念头，对方原本看似抬起要蹭着alpha健壮身体求欢的腿狠狠提膝顶上了他的腹部，紧接着又是一记勾拳，Jeff意图将压在身上的危险角色逼开。

　　因为身体变化而少了几分力道的拳头落在对方脸颊上只将人脸打偏过去。最后的蓄力耗空只换来这样徒劳的结果，这认知令Jeff的大脑一阵眩晕，又被一抹暗金色唤回神志。他绝望地呻吟一声，鼓起勇气抬眼去与人对视，入目的是一双完全的兽瞳，以及对方面上开始浮现的黑色纹路。压在他身上的人...不，是野兽俯下身，喉底低低咆哮着，呼出带着伏特加辛辣味道的热息直往他鼻腔里钻，本能让Jeff顺从地仰起头，无法克制的眼泪流出，方才被恨意暂时逼退的恐惧重新占据主场地位。

　　野兽满意他的供奉，更加贴近地准备享用，Jeff感觉到叼着他喉结微微刺痛皮肤的是绝对不会存在于人类口中的獠牙。

　　“完了”，这使他脑中最后的想法，但它依旧没有悔过、或是感到愧疚，只是不需要再日复一日地掩藏自己的性别、颇费周章地泡在那些聊天室里，只为满足从无法被填满的欲望、只为不用再去想着吉奈尔。

　　他合上了眼，身体却如同打开的蚌壳。理智放弃抵抗的一刹那，被抑制剂推挤在腺体中、早已成熟却始终无法释放的味道，终于得到了它应有的自由。

　　生活在内陆的头狼第一次问到了海洋的味道，不同于那些渺小的、轻易能够被征服的河流，海洋的深处始终是未知。更加辽阔、也孕育生命，就像这个Omega接下来要做的一样。

　　湿润、温和的信息素却一番本身特性地刺激着狼人敏锐的嗅觉。空间中一声清脆的裂帛声响，已经绝望地闭上双眼的Jeff分不清这是自己身上的哪件衣服、还是狼人体态变化撑坏的那点布料。

　　炽热的气息再一次贴近喉咙，颈间毛绒的触感如同一只大型犬科动物，贴上来的利齿证明了它绝不会是家养的那一类。它轻轻咬合，但并没有鲜血喷涌而出，只是将他皮肤剐蹭得刺痒，这种感觉从喉结处逐渐移至颈侧，到一片湿热吮吻上后颈微肿的腺体。狼人噬咬吮吸着那里，榨取着每一丝Omega的气息，如同在对待一块珍馐。而对于被施为者而言，最能够放大恐惧的便是对下一刻全然无所知的境地，如达摩克里斯之剑。

　　包裹着他的alpha信息素几乎浓到极限了，实质性的抚慰却一丝也为落到他身上。难耐的呻吟从喉底挤出，他不得不睁眼大口呼吸着空气，妄想那样的冰冷能对他有所帮助。他没有意识到，也绝不会体谅到曾经那些小女孩在向他求饶时也是出于同样的弱势、同样对于未知的恐惧，而这副模样只能激起更多施虐欲，就像他曾经做过的那样。不过可惜，他被送给了一个好alpha，这让效果多多少少打了折扣，最终没能成功哦帮他唤醒这份记忆。

　　他大张着嘴、眼中蒙着水气的模样就像一条渴水的鱼。伸出的一小截舌尖像是在邀请，于是理所当然就被一个吻夺走了呼吸。当然，Connor并不会想那么多，禁欲时间并不比Jeff年龄小多少的alpha已经进入了发情期，狼人状态下的Connor眼中丰润的唇远比任何其他都要来的有吸引力。

　　粗糙的舌舔过口腔内壁，勾着Jeff的那根纠缠，强迫他咽下更多带有信息素的唾液。唇上的啃咬并不限于表达爱意的方式，真是的刺痛与口中的血腥味让Jeff确信自己是被对方当成了食物，他睁大双眼，却因为水雾朦胧只隐隐看到一对扑闪着的灰褐色狼耳，他的视线并不止于此，但并不敢于下移。此时此刻他最大的勇气，也就只有让自己再度合上眼去承受所有未知。

　　紧紧掐着他腰的手终于动了，他才后知后觉地意识到那上面似乎覆着绒毛，而并不是人类掌心的触感。那只手在往下，抓着一瓣臀肉恶劣地用力揉捏了几下、指尖陷入股沟，那布料便迎刃而解地失去了其本来的作用。幸好Connor已经足够成熟而不是那些第一次经历交配的小家伙，他的力道控制地很好，利爪并没有在紧实的臀肉上留下颇煞风景的血痕，足打败所有挑战者的锋锐此刻动作只如同轻搔，一股痒意自尾椎泛开渗入身体更深处。

　　Jeff被自己的眼泪呛得咳了几声，他感觉到自己下面和眼里一样湿得厉害。股间的黏腻感让他不适地动了动腰，这动作正好方便了对方将他下装剩余的布料全部都扯开。紧接着他感到自己大腿内侧被毛发蹭过。等等......又是毛发？

　　还没有等他反应过来，Connor已经抓着他双腿分的更开，审视了一眼他挺立的性器尺寸发出了今晚第二声哼笑。他俯下身埋到Omega已经开始泛滥的腿间，高挺的鼻子顶开性器，舌尖在会阴打了圈就去试探着戳刺小穴的褶皱。这具身体剧烈地弹动了一下，那些刻意锻炼出的肌肉在此时恰好拥有足以增添情趣的力道。

　　这太过了，对于在作为Omega的性经历完全空白的Jeff来说这点甜头已经足以让他头皮发麻。尽管那些行为能令他心理得到满足，但他的生理构造注定令他无法用前面享受到什么快感。此时面部已经几乎全部转为狼人特征的Connor耐心埋在他腿间开拓着，火热的舌探进小穴、偶尔浅浅搔一下内壁。说来也讽刺，年长一些的狼人更像是他的性启蒙者，仅仅是这样轻微的刺激就能让他穴口收缩着吐露出更多蜜液。于是Jeff偶尔还能听见一些明显的吮吸声。

　　“天哪...不......请不要！”

　　Jeff胡乱摇晃着脑袋，嘴里的单词伴着呻吟断断续续吐露出，他并不太明白自己在表达什么，也没有意识到自己已经开始求饶，更不知道在信息素的交融与浅尝了一丁点欲望的刺激下，他正像个婊子一样饥渴地扭着胯想要更多。舌头的抚慰只是狼人在交配时防止伴侣受伤的一点前戏，隔靴搔痒般的浅浅进入只令他被情潮折磨得要发疯。

　　“你需要我，Jeff。你会为我生下完美地继承人。”

　　Connor终于从他的腿间抬起头，胡子上甚至还沾着一些晶莹的液体，他的水实在太多了，虽然人类满足他们要求的手段有些耍滑，但眼前确实是个优质的Omega。Connor再次欺身压上，胸膛抵着胸膛，狼人化导致更加低沉的声音中带着无法掩饰的欲望，甚至令他下腹一股热流涌上，小穴收缩着吐出一股液体。Jeff应该拒绝的，可是此刻理智已经毫无优势，他并不想拒绝。大脑被发情期一波波的热潮清晰着，体内的一处更痒得发疯，雌蕊终于完全成熟做好了受孕的准备。

　　他应该拒绝的，可是他甚至主动张开腿做出了邀请。“求你...快进来...”

　　“叫我的名字，Jeff。你知道现在要操你的alpha是谁吗？”

　　“Connor...求你了，操我...Daddy...”

　　“我的乖孩子。”

　　他给出了满意的答案，也得到了应有的奖赏。粗长的性器撑开身体直直顶到最深处，这样的尺寸即使对于发情期的Omega来说也依旧太大了。肠壁被撑到极限的隐隐胀痛却并没有令他产生想要逃离的恐惧，体内窄小的入口也被不速的访客撑开小小缝隙，他下腹一阵痉挛直接达到了高潮。

　　朦胧中他下意识以为这结束了，但这仅仅只是一个开始。在他放松的那一刻狼人握着他的腰开始迅速地挺动起来，他有些惊恐地发现对方的体型在兴致高涨中还在继续变大，就连体内的阴茎似乎都会在下一次挺进粗上几分。他想要逃离，可是肉穴依旧在小口小口吮吸讨好着柱体，不知羞耻，甚至在邀请对方更加深入、造访Omega一生只能接待一位外来者的地方。

　　狼人的尺寸对于人类来说确实太大了，他们脆弱的身体通常也无法承受这样强烈的欲望，但Connor并不打算怜惜Jeff什么。他被人类送来的目的就是为他怀上一窝狼崽子，他的肚子里就是应该揣满Connor的精液。

　　“Please...please..”

　　“Jeff，叫我Daddy。”

　　Jeff感觉到对方的意图，他开始求饶，尽管这个单词在他的嘴里已经并不显得弥足珍贵。但这并不能起什么作用，他最后可怜的反抗欲在交合的天性面前不值一提。硬热一次次挺进湿热的甬道，头部狠狠碾过敏感点顶进更深处。Connor低头舐去他脸上的泪水有那么一刻的温存，身下的动作丝毫没有停歇，下一刻终于将狭小的入口顶开填满整个生殖腔。狼人的性器尺寸确实远超人类的想象，在他体内成结时他已经瘫软得毫无反抗力。Connor扳过他脑袋看了一眼方才在后颈留下的齿痕一口咬了上去，标记齿刺破脆弱的皮肤狠狠嵌进腺体宣告着主权。

　　Jeff再次合上了眼，这是他最大的勇气——接受即将到来的一切。

　　帐篷被掀开了一条缝，Connor的狼耳动了动并没有阻止，正好可以让那些小崽子们打消所有念头。

　　幸好今天并不是满月，不然Jeff还有的是苦要受。


End file.
